The ultimate goal of this PPG is to advance our basic understanding of the human innate immune system so as to define and test rational immunotherapy for the treatment of cancer. Clinical Correlative Sciences Core C will facilitate this process via a program of precise correlative studies that will that examine specific signaling pathways, effector mechanisms, and therapeutic targets. These studies will permit a careful analysis of our clinical trials dealing with innate immunity and will hopefully lead to improvements in the design of subsequent studies. To achieve the goals of this Core we will develop the following services: 1. Sample Procurement. Peripheral blood and other relevant clinical samples from patients will be collected, catalogued, and stored until their use in the proposed correlative studies. Peripheral blood mononuclear cells and serum will be procured from venous blood samples and eryopreserved for future analysis. 2. Flow Cytometric Analysis. PBMCs will be analyzed for surface markers arid intracellular proteins via flow cytometry. Flow cytometry has the advantages of speed, reproducibility, low cost, and flexibility. A primary focus of this aim will be the development of standardized operating procedures and quality control. 3. Standardized Cytotoxicity and ELISA assays. Cytotoxicity assays and ELISA techniques will be optimized and standardized. 4. Integration of Correlative Data with Clinical Endpoints. This process involves the concurrent analysis of correlative data and patient metrics with the goal of identifying markers of responsiveness and toxicity.